onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Rock Trolls Valley
The Rock Trolls Valley is an Arendelle location featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the first episode of the fourth season. The Rock Trolls valley is based on the Valley of the Living Rock from the Disney movie, Frozen. History Years later, Gerda becomes Queen of Arendelle and has two daughters, Elsa and Anna. When Elsa exhibits ice powers, she and her husband decide to visit Mist Haven to find a solution. They take the voyage under the guise of a diplomatic mission to the Northern Isles, but before they leave, the royals seek out Pabbie and reveal to him where they are actually headed. On their homebound trip, Gerda and her husband die in a storm as Elsa becomes the next Queen. Five years later, Gerda's daughters discover their mother's diary ambiguously referencing their reason for travelling out of Arendelle was due to their eldest daughter's powers. Anna suggests to Elsa that they seek out the rock trolls, who are practically family, since her fiance Kristoff grew up with them. The sisters go to the valley of the rock trolls and consult Pabbie for answers. Pabbie admits their parents were going to Misthaven, though their reason for it is not known to him. Wishing to solve their family's mystery, Anna wants to go there with Elsa, but her sister refuses to consent. The two of them leave while Pabbie goes back to sleep. Anna is introduced to her aunt Ingrid, but finds it strange the Snow Queen isn't in any of the family portraits or records, so she decides to ask Grand Pabbie. While stopping for supplies at Wandering Oaken's Trading Post, she meets a young woman from the Enchanted Forest, Belle, who wishes to reclaim lost memories of her mother's death and is looking for the rock trolls. The two women travel to the valley together. Anna introduces Belle to Grand Pabbie, who uses memory magic to extracts the missing memories from Belle's mind and transforms it into a stone. Pabbie instructs her to return to the place where she lost her memories, boil the stone in a tea and drink it to remember what was lost. With Belle's matter settled, Anna privately asks him about her aunt Ingrid. Anna believes her mother has no sisters, but Pabbie reveals Ingrid is not lying. He explains that her mother, Gerda, is the youngest of her two other sisters, Ingrid and Helga, and the three often played together as children. To his knowledge, he doesn't know how Ingrid and Helga disappeared, but it was a tragedy that prompted the two sisters to be erased from everyone's memories. Pabbie informs Anna of this, but he obscures that it was Gerda who requested her sisters' existences to be wiped clean. Worried for Elsa's safety and suspecting Ingrid is up to no good, Anna abruptly leaves with Belle. }} Trivia |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *The scenes in the Rock Trolls valley were filmed in an abandoned rock quarry in North Vancouver's Greenwood Park.Image from an article about the filming of the Neverland scenes in Season Three File:401MotherAndFatherSaid.png Appearances References Category:Locations Category:Once Upon a Time Locations